The overall objectives ofthe Statistics and Data Management Cpre are to 1) provide direct data management and biostatistical expertise for mentees and mentors in the design and execution of specific research projects and 2) provide education to mentees addressing elements of study design, ethics of human subject involvement in research, key components of data management and data security, and biostatistics. Key educational components for developing scientists with an interest in translational research will be practical skills in managing and analyzing their own data for their COBRE projects, future publications, and subsequent grant applications as independent investigators. The goals of the Core will be met by the Core Leader and Data Programmer who will be charged with overseeing the data management and biostatistical needs of individual projects. In some cases the Core will execute more complex analyses. In others they will provide support to mentees who are developing these skills for application to their chosen research field. The educational goals of this Core will thus be accomplished through project-specific education in the design of data bases, necessary case report or laboratory forms, integration of data from disparate sources including covariates from human field studies and new laboratory outcomes, and analysis of these data. This will address the specific needs of each mentee and their research project such that they develop biostatistical skills that are most relevant to their ongoing and future work. This approach allows education in areas that are tailored to each mentees specific and evolving area of research expertise. This includes a range of analytic approaches that will encompass the needs of basic science oriented projects as well as projects with data derived from human population studies. In addition, the educational goals of this Core will be met through more general instruction to all mentees in the form of bi-monthly didactic sessions addressing elements of study design, ethics of human subject involvement in research, key components of data management and data security, and fundamentals of biostatistics.